Beautiful You
by dumbutt
Summary: I'm not so good with summaries...please just read.. There isn't really much of a plot but there is kissing... (oneshot) HHerm
1. Kisses and Tickles

Light entered her eyes as she stretched.

"Mya?" a sleepy voice was barely audible.

She smiled and turned to see her boyfriend staring at her.

"Yea babe?" she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I'm hungry" Harry grinned as he looked at Hermione's blank face.

"You lazy ass" she teased as she pulled him out of bed.

"Urghh!" Harry fell to the ground as Hermione came down with him.

"oops"

Harry looked at Hermione's delicate face as he played with a lock of her curly hair. Leaning closer, he captured her in a promising kiss. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she started to run her fingers through his hair. He moaned lightly as he thought. _Damn! Why does she have to do that?_ His lips reached her neck as he started to form a mark.

"Oh my gosh!"

Both Harry and Hermione spilt apart quickly.

A very surprised Ron was staring at them.

Hermione stood up and quickly tried to unwrinkle her clothes. "Ron!" she squeaked.

Ron grinned. "Do you want me to leave you guys alone?" he folded his arms on top of his chest.

"I don't mind..." Harry said. He quickly grabbed Hermione's shoulders. He started planting his kisses onher neck as she went along with the play. She moaned loudly as she cried."Harry!"

"Jeez you guys! Wait until I leave! now my eyes are permanently damaged." Ron ran out of the room as he rubbed his eyes furiously.

"did you see his face" Hermione laughed as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yea, but I want to look at yours more." Harry tipped Hermione's face up as he started to kiss her once more.

"...Harry..." Hermione whispered.

"mmm?"

"I have to go to work."

"Oh my gosh! Me too." He let her go and ran to the bathroom.

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the room, where Ron was reading the _Daily Prophet._

He raised an eyebrow. "You guys done?"

"Yea. We have to go to work." she gave him a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"God I'm tired." she closed her eyes as she laid her head back.

"You should be." Ron continued to read his paper.

Hermione smiled as Harry walked out brushing his teeth. She took this opporunity to rush into the bathroom.

"Huhmaone!" Harry groaned as he waited outside the door. _She's gonna take forever. Why didn't I just stay in the bathroom._

Harry ended up spitting out the contents in his mouth in the sink of the kitchen. When Hermione walked out an hour later, Harry was glaring.

She looked at him with angelic eyes. "Aww...you're so cute." She kissed his cheek as he groaned.

"You took forever..."

"I did...I thought you were done." she once again looked at him with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Hermione..." Harry's voice grew a little.

"Look at the time! You're going to be late." Hermione pushed Harry into the bathroom as Ron snickered silently.

"Ron...let's get out of here." She Apparated into the Ministry of Magic.

Ron appeared right after her. "He's gonna find you, you know..." Ron trailed off.

"I know...I'm just buying some time."

"He's the Minister of Magic"

"I know..."

She entered her office as Assistant Minister.

Harry was staring at her with cold eyes. His feet were propped up on his desk as he looked at Hermione with a blank stare.

"Hey...Sweetie..."Hermione smiled weakly. "How are you doing..." she squeaked.

"I'm gonna get you for what you did..." Harry abruptly got up. He attacked Hermione with tickles and kisses.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY! Stop! AAAHH! STOP!" Harry was raining kisses and tickles as she shrieked.

Harry grinned like a madman as he continued to kiss her neck. He was done tickling.

"...Harry..." her breath soon became ragged.

The door swung open. "Mr. Potter? There are some papers for you to..." The secratary, Allison, stared in horror as she saw Hermione on his desk with his making another mark.

"Mr...Potter?" Allison said weakly.

"Harry..."Hermione scooted back as Harry coughed his embarrasment.

"Uhh...Thanks Allison." He took the papers and sat at his desk where Hermione was still sitting.

"Sure. Anytime." Allison's voice was unusually high. She quickly shut the door behind her.

Hermione smiled as Harry started to sign the papers.

"What are they for?" Hermione asked softly.

"Dunno..."

"Harry! You have to know what you're signing! What if it's to start a war?" Hermione playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. Just as long as I'm with you." he smiled as he patted her knee.

"Ooohh...you're so sweet. But I really don't want a war. Read them CAREFULLY!" she smiled as she walked to her desk across the room.

Harry's eyes followed her as she sat down to file some papers. She looked up and said. "READ!"

Harry looked down at the contract.

**Proposed Bill #89.45**

**To allow under-aged witches and wizards to perform magic out of school.**

**Approve Reject**

**Date**

He smiled as he remembered his previous experiences. Hermione looked up to see Harry grinning at the paper in front of him.

"What's so funny?" she raised an eyebrow as he looked up suddenly.

"Here." he walked up to her and handed her the bill.

She read it quickly and smiled herself. "So..Minister? What are you going to do?"

In response, he signed his name next to reject.

Hermione smiled. "Good choice."

Harry kissed her cheek then returned to his desk.

After signing all of the bills, he called for Allison.

She arrived with a face in shock. She was expecting Hermione to be now propped up the wall.

"Are they all signed?" she asked.

"Well...if they weren't, why would you be here?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry..." she quickly left the room.

"Harry..." Hermione's voice entered the room

"Yea..." he said absently as he started an important letter.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"What kind of question is that?" "Are they all signed..." "THAT'S THE REASON I CALLED HER!"

Hermione quickly got up and sat on his lap. "ssshhh..ok...i'm sorry I asked." She laid back and rested her head on his shoulder. Her head turned as she started a kiss. They both closed their eyes as Hermione placed a hand on his cheek. He held her hand and deepened the kiss.

He took that chance to finger the box in his pocket. He broke the kiss and looked at his watch. It read six.

"Mya..let's go right now." he whispered in her ear.

"okay..." she stood up and started to pack her briefcase.

They Apparated together.

Reaching the room, Harry said "Dress formally." He kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." He left and entered the bathroom.

Hermione waited in the living room as Harry carefully gelled his hair. He just could't flatten his hair down.

Hermione groaned. _And he thinks **I** take long. Jeez..._

Harry finally came out with his hair as messy as usual. He was in his boxers only.

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Hurry" she lightly tapped her foot.

"Sorry" he rushed in and quickly rushed out. "Help me!" He held the loose tie.

"Come here." She lightly patted the couch as she laughed.

He rushed to her and she quickly did his tie. "Thanks." he kissed her on the cheek.

After running to his room, Hermione flattened out her dress as she waited in front of the door.

Harry pocketed the box and walked Hermione out of their apartment.

At the restaurant, Harry ordered the most expensive wine as Hermione smiled.

Hermione sipped her wine as Harry fidgeted nervously.

She cocked her head. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful."

"Harry..."

He rose out of his seat and kneeled in front of Hermione

Her eyes grew wide. Her open mouth covered by her hand.

"Hermione Granger...w-will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped as Harry flicked the velvet box open.

It was beautiful. The huge diamond in the middle was surrounded by all kinds of stones. (expensive stones)

Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

"YES!" she hugged him hard. Then kissed him as he put the ring on her finger.

After their food was given and taken, Harry took Hermione back home. Hermione couldn't stop fingering her ring. She loved it so much. Now she was finally Harry's and no one else's...

At the wedding...

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do"

"And do you, Hermione Granger (A/N: sry guys...dunno her middle name), take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

They met in a passionate embrace but to be stopped by the flashing of cameras. They decided to have a Muggle wedding, for Hermione's parents' sake. There were cameras blinking on and off everywhere.

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but smile...

The night of the wedding...

"It was so nice of your parents to get this room." Harry carried Hermione into the room. He let her down as they explored each and every one of the five rooms.

"We are only two people..."

"I know..."

Hermione left to change. She came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts. Harry changed too, but he walked around the room in only his boxers...once agan. Hermione laughed as she got ready for bed. Harry lay next to her and said. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"Love you too, Mr. Potter." she reached out to dim the light. As soon as she did, she rose her hands to the air. "This is my first time."

Harry understood and slowly lifted the shirt up...up...up...and away.


	2. Important Author's Note

Hey guys!

Important news!

I'm gonna make a sequel! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!

kkk...ummm...I've been wondering if my reviewers (yes I'm talking to you) would like sumthing...more...

Send your opinions in a review for this chapter and I'll be happy to make another story!

btw...I have already made a story in which Hermione and Harry have a family. I'm just wondering if I should put anything in between...

Thanks again, you guys...

Remember: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S A NOTICE IN ASKING FOR YOUR HELP!

now...for my reviewers...

**STEPHANIE thanks...I kinda get grossed out when I write about things (more than just kissing...so I am also glad I kept it clean) send me a suggestion...I NEED THEM!**

**aglowingstar i'm glad you liked it...SEND ME SUGGESTIONS!**

now I'd like to say I am very disappointed because I only got two reviews...(sob)

c'mon people...read my stories! they aren't bad!


End file.
